Living Without You
by Pure-blood Reject
Summary: Sam watched as they took his brother away from him. As the Hounds of Hell ripped him to shreds right before his very eyes. And he couldn't stand it. Couldn't live without his brother by his side. So, he took things into his own hands. Wincest (Unrelated), Torture, and Angst. (Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural)
1. Chapter One: The Beginning

Chapter One: The Beginning

Summary: Sam watched as they took his brother away from him. As the Hounds of Hell ripped him to shreds right before his very eyes. And he couldn't stand it, couldn't live without his brother by his side, so he took things into his own hands. Wincest, Torture, and Angst.

Disclaimer: I don't own… Nor will I ever own Supernatural. (Even though I wish I did).

* * *

Sam watched in horror as these invisible creatures ripped through his brother's clothes and flesh, to his very soul. He whimpered pathetically as Dean's cries lessened and became almost non-existent, blood clogged his throat from an obviously punctured lung dribbled out the corner of his mouth. Sam expected to see pain and fear in his brother's eyes, but when emerald met hazel, the tall man saw nothing but complete love and acceptance.

Sam felt as the powers that were holding him vanished, causing him to slide down the wall and collapse on the dark hard wood floor. Dazed from the lack of air in his lungs, he sat there until his head stopped spinning and blood flow was reestablished to his brain. Air back in his lungs, within a blink of an eye and not a thought to the others in the room, Sam was across the room and by his brother's side.

"Oh-oh no… NO! Dean! Dean, wake up! Please, wake up! You can't leave me… Not like this…" Sam waited. Hoping. Praying. Silence permeated the room.

The Hounds of Hell were gone.

Lilith was gone.

Dean… was gone.

* * *

Author Note: I know this is short, but I want to see if anyone is going to read this. If it will intrigue your interests. I am in love with Supernatural and this is my first attempt to write anything for this fandom. Let me know what you think. If I get enough reviews/favorites I may continue it. It now rests in your hands. R&amp;R


	2. Chapter Two: Painfully Numb

Chapter Two: Painfully Numb

Summary: Sam watched as they took his brother away from him. As the Hounds of Hell ripped him to shreds right before his very eyes. And he couldn't stand it. Couldn't live without his brother by his side. So, he took things into his own hands. Wincest (Unrelated), Torture, and Angst.

(See chapter one for disclaimer)

* * *

Long, pale fingers caressed the blood spattered, deathly pale cheek of his brother. Tears were slowly slipping down his cheeks, falling to the remains of what once was Dean's favorite shirt. But Sam didn't feel any of this. He was past pain. He could feel nothing, emotions escaped him at the moment. He didn't know what to feel. Pain, hate, sorrow… Love.

His beloved brother was truly gone.

Dean wasn't coming back.

Slowly, as they sky darkened, the tears slowed and, eventually, came to a stop. The young Winchester could have sat there for days and not notice, but he did take notice of the once warm body slowly cooling in his arms. He just stared at the slackened face, trying to memorize every crease and every scar, the frown lines. The handsome freckles. Everything. He wanted to remember every. Last. Detail.

The sky rumbled darkly, spooking the small giant, forcing the clouded hazel eyes away from the blonde man in his lap to the lit, growling clouds.

Plop.

Plop.

Plop.

The hand that had previously been running through blonde strands, reached up and touched the drop of water on his cheek. Sam just stared at the small insignificant drop. He knew he should gather their things and leave, but he just couldn't find the motivation. It had died with Dean. Taking a calm breath, he glanced back down.

He'd get him back.

There had to be a way.

The youngest Winchester, with a new sense of determination, gathered the limp man in his arms just as the sky let loose. Careful not to trip over any of the debris, Sam eventually made it to the Impala. The sky rumbled again, lightening scattering across the heavens as he laid the once driver of their home in the spacious back seat. A soft, sad look flitted across his otherwise stone like face, as he searched the tattered jacket for the car keys.

"I-I'm sorry, Dean. I have to drive your baby to get us back." Whispering, his shaky fingers closing around what he had been looking for. Closing the heavy door, he slid into the front behind the wheel. As the young Winchester twisted the key in the ignition, the huge, black car released a rumbling growl, the music blasting loudly through the speakers, creating the familiar sound and feel of home. Sam slipped the gear into drive and pulled away from the scattered ruins of the once beautiful home.

"I'll figure this out, big brother" The young, brunette, whispered, looking back in the rear-view mirror at the body laying stiffly across the back seat.

~Several Hours Later~

The downtrodden man drove and drove for hours until he was compelled to stop at this seemingly inconspicuous forest clearing. Sam didn't know why, he only knew that this is where he would lay Dean to rest, for now, at least. The heavy door screeched, echoing in the silent wilderness, the last few drops of the storm finding their way onto the already soaked, dark brown hair of the gentle, giant climbing out of the car. Walking around Baby to the back, getting their… his shovel to once more dig a grave, but not just any grave. His brothers 's grave.

~Several Hour Later~

In the middle of the dense forest clearing, Sam Winchester stood at the foot of the shallow hole, starring with teary, hazel eyes at the pine box holding his brother. Father. Mother. Best friend. His whole world.

"I'm s-s…" He started softly, "Ehem, I'm sorry for causing so many problems, Dean. I'm so sorry you had to sell your soul for me to live, because I was too soft to kill someone that I knew would kill me. I'm sorry you are d-dead, but I swear, I will make it right, big brother. I swear, no matter the cost, no matter the pain, or humiliation, I will get you back."

Sniffling, ignoring the salty tracks that mixed with the dirt on his cheeks, he shakily grasped the shovel and began replacing the dirt. With each cascade of moist earth, Sam felt as though his world was coming apart at the very seams. Jumbled thoughts and memories kept flipping through the young man's mind, not in any particular order, but it all centered around the man laying in the ground. It only felt like minutes since he had started digging, but it had been much longer.

Finally, as the final pile of dirt was replaced, the distraught giant collapsed on the grave, previous slowly, leaking tears came out in broken-body-wracking sobs, and the crying man sat there for a few hours more.

The pain-filled sobs turned to hiccups and eventually stopped. Glassy, hazel eyes stared at the makeshift cross at the head of the grave, but Sam didn't really see it. He felt nothing. He was just there. Just as the sun began to peak over the horizon and the shadows of the trees began to lengthen, the huddled figure began to move. Long limbs stretched out, sluggishly, a giant hand rubbed at the dried-salty-dirt crusted tracks that ran down his face.

Sam Winchester, the only surviving member of his family, looked up into the clear, sunny sky. The dull, hazel eyes lit with a small flicker of determination, the last Winchester stood on shaky legs and gathered his equipment, hiking his way back to the Impala.

He was on a mission.

And no one would stop him.

* * *

Author Note: I know it has been awhile since my last update, but I have been focusing on school. I will try to update again soon. Please be patient with my updates, and those that are looking for an update on Truth, I will try to write the next chapter, but I am having some trouble writing it. To be honest, I need motivation, and that comes from my readers. So please. Help motivate me to continue writing if you like it.

Thanks,

Pure-blood Reject


End file.
